This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to games of physical skill wherein balance and coordination are required.
A well known game utilizing a hand line or rope is tug-of-war. In the game of tug-of-war, two or more participants grasp opposite sides of the hand line or rope and the object is to pull the other side over a center marker between the two sides of participants. This game requires muscle power and brute force, but little agility, balance or skill. It is the object of the present invention to provide a game utilizing a hand line wherein muscle power is one of the lesser requirements and more emphasis is placed upon individual physical coordination, balance and skill.